TRACE-CHECK
TRACE-CHECK ist ein Softwarewerkzeug der Firma TraceTronic GmbH zur automatischen Auswertung und Verifizierung aufgezeichneter Messdaten, im folgenden Traceanalyse genannt. Es dient der formalen Analyse von Aufzeichnungen in der Automobilindustrie. Die Software ermöglicht eine effiziente und wiederverwendbare Formalisierung komplexer Anforderungen. Große Datenbestände unterschiedlichster Aufzeichnungsformate können durch die so erstellten Prüfvorschriften automatisch validiert und damit sehr schnell ausgewertet werden. Die im Verbundprojekt „TraceSys – erweiterte Traceanalyse in Test und Diagnose“ erarbeiteten Algorithmen und Methoden zur Auswertung von Traces wurden zunächst als Plug-in für das bereits etablierte Testautomatisierungswerkzeug ECU-TEST weiterentwickelt. Im Jahr 2009 erfolgte das erste Release von TRACE-CHECK als eigenständiges Software Tool. TRACE-CHECK wird insbesondere im Testautomatisierungsumfeld eingesetzt und wertet dort Messaufzeichnungen aus Testläufen im MiL-, SiL-, oder HiL-Betrieb oder aus Testfahrten automatisiert aus Rocco Deutschmann, Frank Günther, Matthias Roch, Hans-Christian Reuss, Frank Kessler, Wolfram Bohne, Carsten Krug. Neue Strategien und Lösungen zur Testautomatisierung für die Validierung von Steuergeräte-Software. 6. Internationales Stuttgarter Symposium „Automobil- und Motorentechnik”. Expert-Verlag, 2005 Rocco Deutschmann, Peter Strähle, Wolfram Bohne, Carsten Krug. Aspekte der automatisierten Validierung von Steuergeräte-Software. Was ist effizient automatisierbar? 1. AutoTest-Fachkonferenz „Test und Diagnose von Hard- und Software in der Automobilentwicklung“, 2006 Rocco Deutschmann, Matthias Fruth, Manuel Zabelt. Neue Absicherungsstrategien für Steuergerätesoftware. 30. Tagung „Elektronik im Kraftfahrzeug“. Expert-Verlag, 2010. Einsatzbereiche TRACE-CHECK kommt vor allem bei Automobilherstellern und -zulieferern im Entwicklungsbereich zum Einsatz, z.B. im VW Konzern als Traceanalyse-Lösung für EXAM. Es findet Anwendung bei Design, Realisierung, Durchführung und Auswertung von Traceanalysen, einschließlich der Erzeugung von Testreporten. Grundlage für die Traceanalyse sind zum Einen Messdaten, welche aus zeitdiskreten Signalen bestehen, und zum Anderen (semi-)formale SpezifikationsmittelMatthias Fruth. Formal Verification of Embedded Real-Time Systems. Diplomarbeit, Technische Universität Dresden, 2005. Rocco Deutschmann: Semiformale Methoden für den automatisierten Test eingebetteter Systeme. Doktorarbeit, Technische Universität Dresden, 2007. Die Traceanalyse mit TRACE-CHECK ist ein fester Bestandteil der Testautomatisierung. Als eigenständiges Werkzeug bietet TRACE-CHECK die Möglichkeit, Traceanalysen auf beliebigen Messaufzeichnungen vorzunehmen, die nicht notwendigerweise in einem automatisierten Testlauf erstellt wurden Matthias Fruth, Manuel Zabelt, Rocco Deutschmann. Trace-analysis methods for the intuitive and automated validation of control-unit software. 5th International Symposium on Development Methodology, 2013.. Funktionsweise TRACE-CHECK ist in drei Funktionsbereiche gegliedert: * Analyseerstellungswerkzeug * Analyseausführungswerkzeug * Reportwerkzeug Die zentralen Bausteine der Traceanalyse, die sich in allen genannten Funktionsbereichen wiederfinden, sind sogenannte Traceschrittvorlagen, in denen Spezifikationen als auswertbare formale oder semiformale Analysevorschrift gekapselt werden. Werden die Traceschrittvorlagen ausreichend generisch formuliert, so führt dies zusammen mit der von TRACE-CHECK gebotenen mehrschichtigen Strukturierbarkeit von Analysen zu einer hohen Wiederverwendbarkeit von Spezifikationen. Für die Erstellung der Traceschrittvorlagen stehen vier grundlegende Spezifikationsmittel zur Verfügung: * Mit logikbasierten Analysevorlagen können komfortabel formale Spezifikationen definiert werden, welche von den ausgewählten Signalen eingehalten werden sollen. * Timing-Diagramme bieten die Möglichkeit, einfache und komplexe Signalzusammenhänge formal und gleichzeitig durch eine grafische Darstellung verständlich zu beschreibenAndreas Richter and Klaus Kabitzsch. Quantitative Trace Analysis Using Extended Timing Diagrams. Proceedings of the 3rd International Conference on Runtime Verification (RV 2012), Springer, 2012, 7687:131-135.. * Die grafische Signalmodellierung ermöglicht dem Nutzer eine intuitive Spezifikation von Referenzsignalen. * Mit Python können Analysevorlagen selbst programmiert werden. Dabei kann sich der Ersteller ganz auf die umzusetzende Spezifikation konzentrieren, da viele Aufgaben, vom Einlesen der Traces bis hin zur Erstellung von Reporteinträgen vollautomatisch von TRACE-CHECK erledigt werden. Die vorhandenen Messdaten werden während der Analyseausführung mittels der erstellten Traceschrittvorlagen automatisiert ausgewertet. Alle relevanten Informationen zu den Analysen werden dabei automatisch in einer Report-Datenbank gesammelt. Nach der Analyseausführung können diese Daten direkt angesehen und Reportdokumente (zum Beispiel im HTML-Format) daraus generiert werden. Schnittstellen Das ebenfalls von der Firma TraceTronic GmbH entwickelte Testautomatisierungs-Werkzeug ECU-TEST bietet eine umfassende und nahtlose Einbindung und Ansteuerung von TRACE-CHECK an. Die mit ECU-TEST aufgezeichneten Traces können unmittelbar mit TRACE-CHECK analysiert werden. Im Testautomatisierungs-Werkzeug EXAM ist seit Version 3.0 ebenfalls eine Integration der TRACE-CHECK-Funktionalität enthaltenTraceTronic TRACE-CHECK | EXAM-Partner der MicroNova AG, abgerufen am 29.11.2013.. TRACE-CHECK unterstützt die folgenden Standards und Formate:Datenblatt TRACE-CHECK (PDF; 372 kB). Abgerufen am 8. Januar 2014. Unterstützte Standards und Formate * ASC/BLF: unter Verwendung von DBC- und FIBEX-Busdatenbanken * CSV * MAT: ControlDesk, MATLAB/Simulink * MDF 3: ETAS, Vektor und andere * STI: ASAM-HiL-API * TDMS: National Instruments Weblinks * TRACE-CHECK auf der Webseite der TraceTronic GmbH, abgerufen am 10.10.2013 * TraceTronic GmbH, abgerufen am 10.10.2013. * TraceSys – Erweiterte Traceanalyse in Test und Diagnose, abgerufen am 10.10.2013. * emTrace – Erweiterte modellgetriebene Traceanalyse, abgerufen am 10.10.2013. * Systematische Funktionsabsicherung von elektronischen Fahrzeugsystemen, Innovationsforum „Software Saxony“ 2009, abgerufen am 10.10.2013. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Automobilelektronik Kategorie:Steuerungs- und Regelungstechnik Kategorie:Testsoftware Kategorie:Windows-Software